


a trip through mind

by mikas_pub



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas_pub/pseuds/mikas_pub
Summary: an abstract thing that i had in head for a long time. it's like, really abstract, i myself don't know what going on in there.
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Series: oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864324





	a trip through mind

"let's imagine every person in this world as a small object in space. it's making its way through space, some of them go slower and some of them dash so fast they burn out the first. on the way from being born to dying the object may change its course: somebody lowers to the lowest of the levels in the space, someone flies with boring, average speed until their journey is over, and the ones longing for inordinary experiences go so high in the atmosphere. while it's traveling to the unavoidable end of its small existence with its small achievements and worries, it's only natural to bump into other small pathetic objects. when you meet someone on your trip, a bond is born. whether it's rivalry, friendship, love, hatred, or maybe no emotions at all - it only depends on the way the objects behave in given circumstance. the lifespan of that object isn't strictly decided, either - someone who flows through life slowly and unbothered will get to live longer, of course. but a one may also chose to end it's journey at any given moment. when that happens..."

roppi's thought process was disturbed with a weird sensation. he stopped walking at once, and stood still despite the busy crowd of business people shoving, crawling and running just next to him. it took roppi a few seconds to realise what was bothering him - absence of something, or to be more precise, of someone. turning around to face the way he came from he realised there was no tsukishima to follow him, and he wasn't hearing the "roppi-san! roppi-san!" every five seconds from him either. after a little while his light windy head appeared in the crowd again and roppi was able reach him again.

\-- i t-told you to gh... get closer to m.e! wh-how did you get los-st again? - raven scolded once he came to tsuki nearby enough for him to hear that.

\-- i'm so terribly sorry!! - was the reply as tsukishima attempted to bow down, which only resulted in him hitting roppi with his head instead, - thank you for getting me back so fast! how did you know i got lost this time?

"idiot," - thinks roppi, shoving his companion aside in annoyance, as the two of them proceed with their way home, - "like i don't know you hold the back of my coat everywhere we go together. i mean, it would've been hard not to notice."

"roppi-san," - thinks tsuki, carefully grasping the jacket hem decorated with red fur, - "i find it so sweet of you to act so distant and cold. you make it seem like you don't want to make bonds with people, but i hope one day you'll trust me enough to let me guide you through a crowded space which you imagine this life as."

**Author's Note:**

> ooo ooooooo roppi holding onto tsuki's scarf ooooooooooo


End file.
